Natural language interfaces are becoming commonplace in computing devices generally, and particularly in mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and laptop computers. Current natural language interfaces often synthesize speech that sounds artificial because the synthesized speech does not include non-lexical expressive features of natural language.